Midnight Walk
This story begins in a quiet town in the county side of where I live, or I should say where I "lived." I was visiting my grandmother when this happened. I went there to spend a month of my summer vacations, but I now wish I had never done that. The town called, "Llano de Fuego," or "Fire Plain" got its name from what happened every summer, the whole area they use to plant the yearly crops is burned to make the soil fertile. Due to that burning at the same time, it makes the town a gateway to the spirit world. I was eighteen at the time this happened and the memories of that day will haunt me forever. It all started with a simple phrase, "Don't go out at night or the Crying Widow will take you away." The day the fields were burned the whole town would gather at the local church to attend mass and have a celebration after that. After the celebration at the church meeting hall, everyone went home except for me and my three friends. We went to the park and were drinking a couple of beers and smoking, but not enough to be drunk. By the time we were heading back home it was already midnight, and we started walking. We were just five minutes away from the town and right before entering the town, we had to pass in front of the local cementery. About half way, we could already see the lights of the town, and all of a sudden one of my friend grabbed my arm and pulled me back and said, "Look at the entrance of the cemetery!" I turn around and there it was, a medium size lady, with what appeared to be a black wedding dress, a veil covering her face and a black candle that was floating in her hands. We tried to move, but we all felt the same thing, an overwhelming sensation of death that left us paralyzed! One of my friends was able to overcome the paralyzing sensation, but by that time the lady with the candle was already walking our way. He pulled us to the side of the road and hid us behind a tree, but from the road you could still see us. The lady stopped in front of the tree and the light of her candle went out. She whispered something, "Go home and you shall not be harmed, for those who step away to let a crying soul pass will live." When she stopped talking the light of the candle went on again and she carried on walking down the street. When she was no more than twenty feet away, the paralyzing sensation went away, but the fear was still there. We took a deep breath and stepped on the road again, only to see two girls standing in front the lady. We thought about helping them, but our desire to survive was stronger! We started running and the only sound that we heard was the screams of the two girls and several other voices screaming in other languages. By the time we got home, two of my friends had passed out and we had to spend the night at my grandma's house. At 3:00 P.M. the next day the police came in to ask us questions about what had happened to the girls. They both had scratches and bites all over their bodies, and one of them was missing a finger. The police didn't take us away since the girls said clearly that they saw us running while they were getting attacked, and they knew nothing could save them! As of that day, fourteen more attacks and two deaths have been reported on the same night and at the same time. I will never walk on a road at night again, I might be not so lucky again. Category:Beings Category:Places